


I'm Sticking Around

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows he should stop crying because Will is fine, Will is 100% fine. But he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sticking Around

**Author's Note:**

> boredom in the middle of class led to this beauty of a drabble.

            Intellectually, Nico knew that Will was no longer in harm’s way. Intellectually, Nico understood that glaring at Will while he slept wouldn’t help at all. Intellectually, Nico knew that sitting next to Will wasn’t going to help him heal any faster.

            Then why was he still there? And why was he crying?

            Nico wiped his eyes furiously. _He’s fine._ He told himself sharply. _You can leave now._ But he didn’t leave. He stayed there, staring down at Will’s pale body.

            “Nico?” Will mumbled as his eyes slowly flickering open, and he suddenly found himself with an armful of the younger teen. “Neeks, are you okay?” Will asked, his arms wrapping around Nico’s slender waist. 

            “You nearly died.” Nico mumbled into Will’s blood (and now tear) stained shirt.

            “I’m sure you’re just exaggerating, I feel fine.” Will frowned. Nico looked him straight in the eye.

            “Your life force waned.” He growled. “I could feel it draining away and-” Nico’s voice faltered and tears sprang to his eyes. “I almost lost you.” He said plaintively, looking down, and that’s why he was crying. That’s why he refused to move until Will woke up.

            “Nico…” Will breathed and Nico violently shook his head.

            “No, no it’s fine, I just need a moment, and anyways you’re the one who got hurt.” Nico started to stand up, wiping his eyes. Will grabbed his wrist.

            “It’s obviously un-fine.” He said sternly.

            “That’s not even a word.” Nico protested weakly, shaking the Will’s hand off his wrist. Will opened his arms in response and Nico might be dense but he wasn’t stupid. He practically leapt into Will’s arms, burrowing himself into Will’s heat.

            “I’m not going to promise that nothing will ever happen to me. That’s stupid.” Will was hugging him back, his thumb tracing circles over Nico’s back. “But will try my best to make sure I hang around to bug you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily di Angelo.” There was a comfortable silence and then:

            “Did you just Augustus Waters me?”

 


End file.
